Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems generate user interface displays with user input mechanisms. A user can interact with the user input mechanisms in order to control and manipulate the computer system.
Some test systems can be used to generate automated tests for computer systems. The automated tests programmatically interact with user interface components (such as controls and other user interface components) through an application programming interface that is exposed by the system being tested. The application programming interface is often a generic interface that is generated based on a variety of different accessibility interfaces that can be implemented on the user interface components. The generic application programming interface is normally weakly typed so that static type checking, during compile time, is not performed. These kinds of weakly typed application programming interfaces can be difficult to discover in the computing system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.